


半翼鸟(上)

by Toddcartmellz



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddcartmellz/pseuds/Toddcartmellz
Summary: “我第一次结识杂合生物瓦斯塔亚人，是在我踏上艾欧尼亚的海滨沃土之后。我最初的目的是为了寻求解药，医治一种皮尔特沃夫特有的心病，萎靡倦怠——这是一种绵柔漫长的百无聊赖之情，起于进步之城先进成熟而且富丽堂皇的日常生活，而本人也有幸在此作为一个小有名气的作家讨口饭吃。在艾欧尼亚温暖神奇的腹地——非土生土长的地图绘制员通常都不会探索的腹地——我开始了冒险之旅，出发寻找我认知范围以外的东西。某种惊奇、诡谲、美妙、震撼的东西。当我发现了瓦斯塔亚，我立刻就知道自己不虚此行。”———《艾都华·桑唐基罗的瓦斯塔亚田园调查手记》
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 2





	半翼鸟(上)

十二年前我第一次遇到刘青松的时候，我还是个血气方刚的小子。那年我二十一岁，皮尔特沃夫的先进富饶对我来说一钱不值，不顾父母的反对，我独自搭上了前往大陆东北面的商船。我要去的地方是无数探险家梦寐以求的初生之土。人们都管这庞大的群岛叫艾欧尼亚，传说这里充盈着魔法，万物与精神领域之间的界限都因为均衡变得若有若无。艾都华．桑唐基罗爵士耗时三年走遍了整座岛屿，他将自己的探险手记通过书信的方式邮寄了回来，却似乎并没有想要离开艾欧尼亚的意思。

究竟是怎样的好地方？我花光了在海克斯科技作坊挣得的第一桶金，在旁人揶揄的目光中如痴如醉地日日研读爵士的信，眼前浮现出流光溢彩的河谷、美若天仙的狐妖女子，还有高高悬空在晶莹剔透瀑布上方的僧院，立刻觉得自己二十余年碌碌无为的人生有了存在的意义。

“瓦斯塔亚  
（关于艾欧尼亚北部杂合生物的观察、推论与反思的手记  
艾都华．桑唐基罗：  
绅士、探险家、纪年史学者）  
我第一次结识杂合生物瓦斯塔亚人，是在我踏上艾欧尼亚的海滨沃土之后。我最初的目的是为了寻求解药，医治一种皮尔特沃夫特有的心病，萎靡倦怠——这是一种绵柔漫长的百无聊赖之情，起于进步之城先进成熟而且富丽堂皇的日常生活，而本人也有幸在此作为一个小有名气的作家讨口饭吃。  
在艾欧尼亚温暖神奇的腹地——非土生土长的地图绘制员通常都不会探索的腹地——我开始了冒险之旅，出发寻找我认知范围以外的东西。某种惊奇、诡谲、美妙、震撼的东西。  
当我发现了瓦斯塔亚，我立刻就知道自己不虚此行。”

一路上风景究竟如何我已经不记得了，但我一定吐得很难看，因为同我住一间房的旅客后来都申请换了寝室。没关系，这正方便了我挑灯夜读。

“我了解到，瓦斯塔亚人的起源可以追溯到很久很久以前，在艾欧尼亚的一处世外桃源，一群人类为了躲避虚空世界大战（我曾就这一题材写过许多长篇典籍，物超所值，皮城各大书店均有销售）。

这群逃难的人类遇到了一支智慧的换形生物，它们与大自然中的魔能高度协调共鸣。这两个族群之间的配对共生，最终造就了我所认识的瓦斯塔亚人。斗转星移，两个族群配对产生的后代来到了各个不同的地区定居，因此也选择了不同的形态，有的成为了艾欧尼亚地区长翅膀的人形生物......

由于部落和种族间的冲突，瓦斯塔亚的荣光似乎不复从前。我猜测他们的双性特征就是据此进化而来的，这是生物为了繁衍生息做出的必然选择。”

关于瓦斯塔亚人的配图是一张粗糙的手绘，尽管如此，也没能掩盖画中女子英气逼人的魅力。她有两只毛茸茸的、尖尖的耳朵，紫红色的眼睛闪着光，脸上绘有奇特的纹路，肩膀上挂着打磨得铮亮的头盖骨——大概是来自某种兽类。我暗自记下这类半兽人的特征，决定把他们当作此次探险的第一目标。

船在一个风雨交加的夜晚到达了比尔吉沃特的北方领海。船长派人用一艘小艇将我送到了艾欧尼亚最南端的岛屿沿岸，选择在这里下船的只有我一人。我用一条海克斯科技制造的巨人腰带谢过了他，然后把行李搬进了栈桥边的一间小屋。第二天我起了个大早，准备按照爵士在地图里标出的路线向瓦斯塔亚森林地区进发。

这片土地的确名不虚传，在旅程最开始的三天内，我见到了各种违背常理、打破三观的神奇事物。至此，我遇到的当地人都还十分友善，即使有些生物比较冷漠，也不会对外人的到来感到意外。第三天傍晚，我在一处河谷歇脚，阳光映照在层峦叠嶂、绵延起伏的山脉上，生长在山麓脚下的树林一定洒满了鎏金。夜幕降临后，我爬到一棵树上，用尼龙绳将自己结结实实地系在枝干上准备入眠。

周围的环境很是静谧，但我却愈发清醒，甚至感觉眼底的亮光在一点一点地扩散开来。我惊坐而起，拨开茂密的树冠枝叶，一口巨大的湖泊赫然出现在眼前，就在我所栖息的这棵树不到两百码的距离开外。湖里生长的无数睡莲在月亮底下肆无忌惮地盛开，它们随着月光的变化起舞，反射出皎洁的银光，然后——我看到了他。

一个月以来的刻苦研读让我在第一时间便发现这是一名正在洗澡的瓦斯塔亚人。即便是在夜晚，他的羽毛也在悄悄地闪光，一种朦胧的淡金色萦绕在周身。他撩起水珠往骨骼分明的背脊处轻轻涂抹，两指如柔荑，重复着画圈的动作。卷翘的短发被水濡湿，调皮地搭在肩窝，他似乎觉得有些痒，伸出手臂去挠，脖颈歪向一边，露出优美的曲线。

我简直看呆了，忘记自己还蹲在树上，将方才布置好的安全绳网撑了起来，锁扣嘣的一声滑开，我还没来得及叫喊便一头摔在地上，眼前渐渐被温柔的墨色所覆盖。

等我再次睁开眼睛的时候，感到浑身酸痛不已，嘴里已经无法用口干舌燥来形容。我张了张嘴，好半天才找回自己的声音，然后听到低低的回音夹杂着悉悉索索翻找物品的声音回荡在整个房间里。我试着动了动两条胳膊，转过头去一看，原来我被自己带来的那条尼龙绳死死地绑在粗壮的树根上，完全动弹不得，有人贴心地为我打了个水手结。我气恼地哼了一声，把目光转向前方，该死的瓦斯塔亚鸟人坐在地上，抓起我的背包翻了个底朝天。

“你父母没教过你陌生人的东西不能乱翻吗？”我恶狠狠地朝地上唾了一口，“还是说你没有父母？”

他抬起头，露出被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，活像大快朵颐鱼腩的野猫。“什么？”他没好气地问道，“明明是你擅闯我的领地，死妈的影流人！”

我愣住了，一方面是惊讶于他竟然能如此熟练地用大陆通用语骂人，一方面是疑惑自己究竟被误会成了什么。于是我缓下语气，尽量温和有礼地向他询问影流是什么意思，得到的回复是一块砸过来的透明盒盖。操，不是说艾欧尼亚的生物爱好和平吗？

那个瓦斯塔亚人从地上站起来拍拍手，将一堆从我行囊里搜罗出来的东西分门别类地收纳进了柜子里，我注意到他有许多精致的瓶瓶罐罐，溢满了胶状液体。

“不是影流教派的人，那是什么，”他挑眉，一边蹲下来与我视线齐平，“纳沃利兄弟会的狗？”

我无奈地叹了口气，这家伙身量娇小，倒是长了一张咄咄逼人的嘴。接着，我感到脸侧传来一阵温热的触感，瓦斯塔亚人纤长的手指抚上面颊，在我的眼睑下方缓慢地游走，随后来到前额，指尖描摹着我的眉毛，缓慢而又磨人地滑至太阳穴。只要我稍稍向前挺神，便可以吻到他高挺光滑的鼻梁，以及左侧鼻翼镶着的一枚小巧的银环。一小撮深栗色的发尾不停地在我脸上蹭来蹭去，我偏过头去，恰好看见一束暖光透过树冠的缝隙照进他眼底。原来他圆溜溜的眼珠子并不是全黑的，而是跟他的发色相同，更加透亮，更加明媚，长而卷翘的睫毛细细密密地搭在眉眼处，投映出层次分明的光影。发觉我一直盯着他，他下意识露出了困惑的神情，板起的嘴唇显得饱满圆润，眯起狭长的双眼，连带着眼尾那点痣一块灵动起来。

瓦斯塔亚人被我热切的注视搞得浑身不自在，翻了个白眼背过身去，专心致志地拨弄壁炉里的柴火。说是柴火，其实我也不知道那窜动的一团究竟是什么，它如同火焰一般起舞，却散发出珍珠母贝似的光泽。那小东西——好吧，姑且这样称呼他，好像是对着火焰祷告了一会，跪在地上，环抱着两条细长的手臂。他的半边鸦羽在面积不大的树屋中间舒展开来，连接着翅根的肩胛骨轻轻颤抖。

“你在做什么？”我一时间忘记了自己的处境，好奇地问道，“还有，我还不知道你的名字呢。我叫林炜翔，从皮城来的。”

他没有回答我，仍然不停地发着抖，我可以感受到他逐渐变得粗重的呼吸，来不及吞咽的喘息传到了我耳边。

“嘿，你还好吗？”我有点幸灾乐祸地调笑道，一边使劲挣了挣绳子，不愧是皮城出品，实在是太结实了，“你要是肯松开我，我就帮帮你？”

他转过来没好气地瞪了我一眼，噢，我霎时闭了嘴，没想到这家伙都这样了还能威风。不过话说回来，他眼角红红的样子还真让人想欺负一把。

正当我百般无聊，准备伴着午后温暖的阳光小憩一会时，原本瘫坐在角落里的人挣扎着收回了长长的鸦羽，然后来到我面前，手里还攥着一盒艳粉色的方糖。我定睛一看，差点咬断舌头，这是我上个月逛妓院的时候前台那个深色皮肤的火辣美女送给我的。我和她喝了一杯，喝的时候加了一块方糖——这是她的建议，不过我乖乖听了，为了跟皮城红灯区的首席玩一次乳交，我什么都愿意。后来发生的事情就有些模糊了，但我记得我的两个老姐跑来找我，看见我迷迷糊糊地枕在女郎的大腿上不禁笑出了声。凯特琳和蔚丢给我一张交通卡打发我回家，然后她俩一左一右地搂着那位美女又进了房间，但那时我的震惊程度比起当下可差远了。

小东西双颊烧得通红，软软的舌尖无意识地锤在下唇上，让人直想吮吸一口，那感觉一定和品尝棒糖一样美好。他努力抬起头来，指着那罐催情糖果问我那是什么，我一五一十地告诉了他，满意地欣赏着他不小心露出的惊慌神色。

“哈啊......你告诉我，”他像一只恼羞成怒的猫一样扯着我的衣领问，“......有什么解决方法？”

我故意没理他，而是朝他的耳朵轻轻吹了口气。他呜咽一声软倒在我身上，随后迅速爬了起来，用一种不可置信的眼神瞪着我。

“别这么看我，宝贝，先告诉我你的名字？”我挑挑眉，感到裤裆里的性器可耻地硬了起来。

“......刘青松。”

“你吃了多少，松松？”看他的样子，我觉得应该不止一块。我们那儿俗称这种黑市上流动的催情药叫半翼鸟，服用者会像交配期的比翼鸟一般寻找另一半。一小块方糖就足以放倒我一个晚上，更何况娇小的瓦斯塔亚人。

“我抓了一把，没，没数......”他小声地交代实情，“还有，不准这么叫我。”  
我差点笑起来。”下次还乱翻东西吗？“

误食催情药这件事对于刘青松来说太过了，连声音都不自觉地软下来，不知是因为热潮侵袭还是自知理亏，终于向我展示了脆弱的一面。“快说，”他喘着气催促，“有什么办法！”

我努努嘴示意他将我解开，他坚决地摇了摇头，脸上的汗水和泪珠都滴到我的衣服上了。

“那你要怎么办？”我没好气地屈起腿跺了一下地板，自己也硬得发疼，眼前的美人只可远观而不可亵玩，实在是让人难以忍受。

刘青松沉默了一会，忽然开始扯我的裤管，滑腻的手指搭在我的胯骨上做了一会思想工作，然后握住了我挺立的小兄弟——！我忍不住骂了一句脏话，突如其来的刺激让我攥紧了绑在身后的手。

我真没想到他竟然会这样做，瞠目结舌地呆在了原地，任由他踢掉自己的底裤，拨开腿根处羽状的绒毛，然后坐了上来，身体以会阴为重心一前一后地蹭动，我感觉我快要爆炸了。

“给个痛快不行吗，兄弟......”我咬牙切齿地看向他，这不得章法的行为实在青涩，将我们两人都折磨得不轻，如同一叶扁舟波万顷，在欲海里艰难地翻覆着，“你是不是脑子有问题？”

刘青松又开始用湿漉漉的眼睛无声地嗔怪我，该死，我最受不了这一套。我尽量平和地指挥他撑起身体，用手指扒开自己的穴口，然后探进去先试试......说这些的时候连我也感到有些羞耻了，刘青松这种雏鸟肯定是羞涩难当，但他还是紧咬着下唇皱着眉头将葱白的手指探了进去，那样子真是可爱极了。  
他每次抽出手指的时候，都会带出一股温热的液流，不偏不倚地浇在他身下的巨根上，于是那早已坚如磐石的凶器便再次涨大一分。半晌，我示意刘青松扶着我的肩膀慢慢坐下来，龟头撑到穴口的那一刻我热血上涌，只想狠狠将身上的人往下一压。他渐渐也有些撑不住，一下跌坐在我身上，并在呻吟出声之前咬住了我的肩膀，乖乖，真有够野的。阴茎整根没入，刘青松一边抽噎一边想要逃开将他钉死的凶器，我挺起身向前一撞，他又瘫软下来，手指不住地攀着我的脖子，在我的背肌上抓挠。

“看着我，”我在他耳边命令，“松松，爸爸爱你。”

他眼底是一片混浊，宛若未成形的琥珀，即便如此他还是很美，泪水汇聚在眼眶里，似乎在控诉我粗暴的对待。我没法伸手帮他拭去眼泪，只好舔吻着他的眼窝，我觉得现在我像一只吃饱喝足的大型犬。温暖的甬道从四面八方挤过来，似乎有蜜液被我拍打成了泡沫，每一次深入都有奇异的快感传来，这是我从前在皮尔特沃夫从未感受过的。红灯区妓女柔软硕大的乳房在我脑海中荡然无存，取而代之的是刘青松痛苦又快乐的表情和抿紧的嘴唇。

我乐此不疲地吻他搭下来的两只耳朵，身下的动作也不愿懈怠。见他总是紧咬着嘴唇不放，我故意顶在有些松动的生殖腔口不停研磨捣弄，换来刘青松一阵痉挛，他紧紧地捂住小腹，试图抵挡纷涌而来的震颤，腿根的绒毛都竖了起来，就在我们相连的地方，我想那里一定充斥着白沫和刘青松流的水。

他开始随着我抽插的频率起伏，双手撑在我的胸膛上哭喘，柔韧的腰臀不住地缓缓扭动。我低下头含住他胸前的乳尖，这不由得使我回想起来到艾欧尼亚的第一天，清晨露水润在绛红色浆果上的情景。我细细舔吻着乳晕的纹理，刘青松难耐地抱住我的脑袋，将右半边柔软的小脸贴在我额头上，尽管我们身上都大汗淋漓也不愿松手。我在他的皮肤上巡视着，嗅闻散发着淡香的颈窝，忍不住啜了一口，刘青松近乎惊厥，夹得我险些精关失守。换做往常，我应该用手握住身上人的两瓣软肉轻抚，告诉他放松，然而现在，这种有手就行的事我也办不到。

温暖的水流接触到茎头，他竟然就这样高潮了，不过作为第一次来说还不错。我耐心地等待他的呼吸平复下来，然后挺直腰板开始了新一轮顶撞。他趴在我身上发出猫一样细微呜呜声，令人乐于见得节奏由自己掌控的场面。热流冲刷着内壁，我却强硬地往内里侵犯，刘青松使劲推我，哭喊得软糯的嗓音都有些哑了，我这才如梦初醒，提醒他自己起来。眼看着小东西失神地离开我的怀里，慢慢坐稳，然后双腿颤抖着站了起来，穴口褶皱擦过龟头的时候，一种温暖的电流流经尿道，结果我还是忍不住交代在了里面。 刘青松软绵绵地给了我一拳，可惜带着媚意的眼角冲淡了他眼神中的敌意。他收拢羽翼将自己沾满体液的身体严严实实地裹起来走出门外，大概是去湖里清理自己了，徒留我一人坐在原地。

我一歪脑袋，自嘲地笑了，以为他就这样丢下了方才辛勤耕耘的床伴；所幸历经这样剧烈的运动，束缚我的绳子似乎松动了不少。即便我仍然无法挣脱，但我有了少许能够活动酸麻手臂的空间。

刘青松的脑袋再度出现在门边的时候，我已经快要被浑身的暖意卷入梦乡了。他换了一身宽松的衣服，还有些难以站稳，两只毛茸茸的金棕色耳朵重新竖了起来。

“你要不要去洗个澡？”

**Author's Note:**

> 是爽文，欢迎捉虫。


End file.
